Protect the Past
by dramaticfluffer
Summary: Jaz three years ago, escapes what had happened to her. Since being with Dalton and her new team, she thought she would never have to re-live what had happened to her, until a mission changes all of that. *Has flashbacks, and will have some triggers in later chapters. I will warn the chapter before when it will have triggers*
1. Chapter 1

I hope you guys had a great holiday! This is my third active story, I just couldn't get this story line out of my head, so I needed to start a new one. I hope you guys enjoy it. I really appreciate the reviews. Less than two weeks until our show comes back, I cannot wait! Have a great New Year!

 _Set three years prior: Year of 2014, Jaz in DC, runs into Patricia Campbell._

"Sergent Jasmine Khan. My name is Deputy Director Patricia Campbell of the D.I.A" I salute, when she mentions her name. "Stand down, I have proposition for you." I stand confused. "Yes ma'am."

"I know what happened with your CO, Captain James. I know no one believes you. I know you need something new." My heart is racing, I am desperate to get out from under his control from what had happened. "Yes ma'am" I reply, trying not to sound so anxious.

"You remember, Captain Adam Dalton?" She asks, I nod. I only had the privilege to work with him once. "Good, he is in charge of the omega team I oversee, and he is in need of a sniper. Are you up for it?" I am shocked she is asking me this, and this is exactly what I need.

"Ma'am it would be my honor." I said with excitement in my voice.

Deputy Director Campbell nods and smiles at me, "Good. Pack your things Khan. You head out tomorrow to Turkey to meet up with your new team."

"Yes ma'am." Excitement and relief fill me completely. Finally I can get away from my CO, and hopefully I never have to see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Set in current time_

* * *

I was outside, and so was the team. McG and I playing horseshoes, while Dalton, Amir, and Preach are discussing something. After three years I am glad I have them, they became so much to me. Maybe one more than others.

"Jaz, get your head out of the sky. And throw your horseshoe!" McG yelled at me playfully, standing next to me. I laugh and shove him, "You were going to lose anyway!" I said with a smile.

I look over at Amir, and I turn to McG, " I think Amir has had enough, of you making fun of his secret of being rich." McG turns and looks at me with a shocked expression etched on his face, "Jasmine Khan I am so shocked right now that you are defending Amir, you recently wanted to tear his head off." I shove him, I cannot believe what I just said either, "We all have secrets McG, doesn't mean you can torment people because of them." I start to walk away.

McG walks right up next to me, and soon we are in front of the rest of the team, "What? We all do, have secrets." I say, which grabs everyone's attention. McG stops me, "And what secrets do you have, Khan?" I flinch, and I am sure everyone notices, "That is too classified." I fake a smile, and grab a concerned look from Preach and Dalton. Amir stands, and looks at me, " sounds juicy" he laughs and walks away.

I haven't thought about what had happened to me three years ago, in so long. So far no one knows, only Campbell and myself and I want to keep it that way.

Preach interrupts, "Alright, who is on cooking duty tonight." I thank him with a smile for discontinuing my "secret" talk. McG walks to our building, "I will, I think Amir needs to get a manicure done or something." Amir pushes McG, "Enough already, jeez." He laughs a small laugh.

My mind races, what if they find out about what happened? Would I be forced to leave the team? Would they believe me? I am so carried away with my thoughts I didn't realize everyone has went inside, besides Adam. He walks up to me, "Hey, Jaz. Are you okay.?" I shake my head from my thoughts, "what...? Uh... Yeah... No, I am good." Smooth Jaz. Adam is too smart not to see that something was bothering me, so I change the subject, "Heard anything from DC?"

He looks at me with concern and then answers, "Patricia might have something for us soon, we might need to sync up with another team. But I will most likely hear from her soon." I nod. Adam then puts an arm out to stop me, "Don't be worried about that secret talk. Everyone has them, I am sure McG slept with a teddy bear until he was 15." We both laugh. Adam continues, "I can tell it is something really personal, if you ever need to talk about that or anything, I am a few doors down from you." I put my hand on his arm, "I am good, thank you. And I will keep it in mind." I smile and then we are both inside with the rest of the team.

Dinner is served and I am three beers down, and cannot eat. My mind is racing to what happened to me three years ago. I let my mind go back to that time.

 _"Sergent Khan!" My CO, Captain James yells. I come into focus as him and other men of my until are all drinking together at a local bar in Baghdad._

 _"Sir." I reply. Anyone within a mile can tell that all these men were drunk or getting there._

 _"Clean up our bottles." James yells, and all the other four men are drinking laugh in response. I turn to him from where I was standing, "With all due respect sir, but I am not your maid."_

 _He stops laughing, "You are what I say you are!" He stands up and puts his empty bottle in my hand. "And don't your pretty little face forget it." He then looks at me up and down like a piece of meat, with a disgusting look on his face. I try to step back but he grabs my wrist, "You know if you were a civilian—I "_

"Jaz! Jaz!" Adam says loudly, I shake my head to clear it. "Yes, sorry... what?" I say fast, and look around to see everyone with concerned looks on their faces. `"Sorry I am just not hungry, and I have had too many of these so I am going to go to bed." I stand abruptly, and drop my near empty beer in the recycling. "Goodnight, guys."

"Goodnight" Everyone says in Unisom, I feel Adam's eyes on my back until I shut the door. I take a deep breath and head for bed. I stare at my clock, until it says 0100 and then, the three beers and no food, make me fall asleep faster than what I wanted. I am soon great by a monster, Captain James.

 _"You know if you were a civilian, I would do so much to you." I try to yank my hand away. "Captain James, stop." Saying that made him grab me harder and soon he put his other hand where It should have never gone to. I jerk away with all my weight and strength and rush out of the door, only to hear laughter behind my every step._

"Jaz! Wake up!" I feel someone's hands on my arms, and I spring to action. In less than three seconds I have them pinned, my eyes finally focus and It is Dalton who I pinned. I quickly get off from on top of him, "Top, oh my god! I am so sorry!"

He sits up, "It is okay, you were having a nightmare. I had to wake you up." I sit next to him staring at the wall. "Thank you" I say. I hear him sigh and I could see and feel that he wants to ask me something. Before he had the chance to, I stand and walk towards my opened door, "I am going to get a glass of water."

I turn towards the door and hear Adam stand and walk towards me, "Captain James, you were telling him to stop. You said it multiple times." My heart stops and then sinks to the floor like an anchor hitting the ocean floor. "He was your last CO?" Adam asked and I nod. "I've heard about him, he is a son of a bitch, especially to women. What happened?"

I open my mouth to say what I have wanted to tell him about what happened three years ago, but I couldn't. "Just an asshole. I am good. Thank you for waking me up." I say fast and walk out my door into the kitchen. I see that it is 0500, "It is almost dawn I am going to get a run in." I take a sip of water and head to get my shoes, I hear Adam behind me, "Jaz... Are you sur—" I spin around, "Of course, thank you. I am fine." I smiled a big smile to fake what I was really feeling.

I was just about to head out the door when I heard Adam's laptop video feed go off. I turn to see him walk to his desk and sit down, to be greeted by Patricia.

"Adam, sorry for the early morning call." Patricia says over the line. Adam yawns, "It is alright, I have already been up."

"The mission we were talking about a few days ago is a green light, you will be syncing up with an Army unit, in Baghdad. We will need your team there in a few hours." Patricia says.

"Alright, debrief us when we land." Adam says as he stands.

"Adam, wake Khan up first. I need a word with her." Patricia says. Adam waves me over, "Actually she is already up also, I'll go wake up the guys." I walk over to Dalton and sit down to be greeted by another concerned face, "ma'am."

"Jaz, I am sorry to tell you this. But the team you are rendezvousing with is under the command of Captain James." I panic, "Nobody knows what happened right? Top doesn't know?" Patricia sighs, "No he doesn't, but I think it is time to tell him."

I nod, "I will do it."

I close his computer and I know that Dalton heard me. This can't be happening, James is not my CO anymore, I thought I would never have to see this monster before. Not since he...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, thank you all for all the wonderful reviews so far! This chapter has a brief saying of sexual assault, nothing deep into it. I just mention it. Either the next chapter or the chapter after next will go more in depth.**

 **I hope you all are having an amazing holiday season, its negative weather where I am from, so I am ready for the warmth. Have a splendid weekend!**

* * *

We get on a flight to Baghdad within the hour, along with a new Army unit, from Istanbul. In 0100 hours we would be landing and be greeted by a venomous CO. Leaving our base, I noticed the glances Top was giving me, knowing for sure he overheard Deputy Director Campbell speaking to me. The past is behind me, which is why it is called the past, or that's what I keep on telling myself.

Next to me is Preach talking to his wife, and McG who is in depth conversation with a fellow Army Medic discussing new suture techniques. Twenty feet across from me is Amir, a copious amount of fresh Private Soldiers, and blue eyes that won't stop staring at me. I make eye contact with Top, I mouth _What?_

He mouths back, _Are you okay?_

Did I look that transparent to know that something was wrong with me? I trained hard not to show my emotions so I just stick my thumb up and turn my attention to Preach. He now has ended his call with his wife, "Jaz, my wife says 'Hi'" I smile at this, but Preach notices something else as well. "Girl, are you okay?" My smile drops.

"Would everybody stop asking me if I am okay!" I say a little too loud, drawing the attention of many soldiers, including Top. I see Top about to stand when Preach puts his hand up to wave him off. "I am sorry. I am sorry, I didn't mean to be so... well... mean." Preach smiles, "It's okay. I have teenagers, remember?' I laugh, as I look at Preach I know I have to tell him.

Preach and I make eye contact, "Preach, can I tell you something... Something personal, just so someone knows before we land, and not tell anyone?" He scrunches his eyebrows, "Not even Top?" I shake my head fast, "Especially him..." He sighs, and nods his head, "Of course"

I start to fidget with my hands, this feeling always makes me need my sniper. I look down and then up and meet to Preach's eyes, I take a deep breath, "Okay... Did you get briefed on what unit we are rendezvousing with?" He nods, "Adam said, Captain James... Real son of a bitch, I heard." Hearing this made my focus back to my hands. Without looking up, "He was my old CO, before Adam." I hear a deep breath coming from him and I look up.

Preach makes eye contact with Adam briefly and then his eyes are on me, "What happened." I look at McG, Amir, and Adam, "You promise you won't say, until I am ready?" Preach puts his hand on top of my fidgeting hands, calming them, "You have my word."

I nod and clear my throat, "So three years ago, I came to this team. Before that I was with Captain James, he treated me like shit for being the only woman in the unit. One night he got drunk with a few other fellow soldiers...and... he...uh...he..." Preach squeezes my hand, "You don't have to say it." I try not to look at Preach, but he lifts my chin up with his hand. "Well, I tried to report him, but there was no evidence and nobody believed me. Everyone besides, Deputy Director Campbell."

"Why don't you want the other guys to know? Adam especially?" I look at him sternly and he nods. "Okay, I will not say anything, but Adam should know." I shake my head, "He is the last person I want to tell. He is very protective of me to begin with, I don't know what he would do if he found out." Preach is the only one who could sense something between us, something I can barely sense.

"I will only tell them if James, acts that way towards you again. I know you can take all the heat and take care of yourself, but it doesn't mean you have too. We are not Captain James's unit, we have your back, always." Preach says quietly only for me to hear. I whisper, "Thank you." I leave the conversation at that, and direct to McG's now heated conversation.

I laugh at what they arguing about, "Private, I would just stop arguing. It is like arguing with a wall with this one." I put my hand on McG's chest, and he turns to me, " . Very funny. I am winning." I stand, "McG, only you would think there are winners in arguing." I Laugh and walk towards Amir and Top. I sit, Top doesn't bombard with questions, but after a while of just sitting he asks, "What were you and Preach talking about." I open my mouth and look at Preach, "Just about what to get his wife for their anniversary." I stand, "Sorry I should go to the bathroom before we land." I make my way to the bathroom and turn the water on in the sink. Washing my face repeatedly, I look at myself in the mirror, "You can do this Khan." I grab a towel and head back to my seat.

I am walking back when I see my team huddled in the corner talking, my heart rate spikes when I see Amir look at me and the conversation stop. I walk up to them, "What is going on?" I stare at Preach, "Top was just informing us what we are dealing with, the unit we are teaming up with." McG looks at me, "He sounds like a bastard." I nod, "Oh he is."

Amir speaks up, "You worked with him?" I look at Amir then Preach, Preach nods at me. I look back at Amir, "Let's just say there is a reason why I am on this team." Saying this, startles myself and Top next to me, I could tell he is making assumptions in head, most likely correct on all of them. Amir looks at top and then me, "We should probably buckle up, we are landing in 2." All agreeing, we went to our seats I mumbled to myself, "I've fucking got this." Preach with his cat like hearing whispered, "Hell, yeah you do." I smile in response.

Soon our aircraft lands, and we are up and ready to walk out of the back of the plane. Preach is standing closer to me as usual and so is the rest of the guys. I shoot Preach a glance, but he doesn't see my expression. We walk down and I can see him from afar, I slow my pace down, making Amir run into me. I turn my head, "I am sorry." He puts his hand on my shoulder, "don't be Khan."

Soon we are standing in front of Captain James and his three Sergent's, the three that were there that night. Making eye contact with them, they snicker at each other which grabs McG's attention. "You have something to say?" He said with anger in his voice, Top puts a hand up to his chest to stop McG from moving. Top does the responsible CO- thing and walks up to Captain James and puts his hand out for a handshake, "Captain James. Captain Dalton, nice to finally meet you."

I notice McG go closer to me, in a protective way, so I move in the vision of my monstrous CO to show I am not afraid. He is about to shake Top's hand when he makes eye contact with me, and moves to my direction, Top notices and moves with him. "Sergent Jasmine Khan, wow. It has been a few years." Captain James says with a devilish smile. I keep a straight face, "Sir."

Soon he is standing right in front of me and whispers, "Oh this is going to be fun." Top over hears and stands between me and him, "That's enough. Captain James, read me loud and clear, Sergent Khan is under my control and not yours. Do you remember who I work for?" Captain James nods, and Top continues, "Good, so let us get this mission over with, and hopefully we never have to see each other again." The whole time Captain James is making eye contact with me, Amir stands next to me, surprisingly protective as well.

Captain James continues to stare at me, and the puts his hands up, and backs away from Dalton, "Alright" My team all turns and walks to our transportation while my old unit turns to go to theirs. Suddenly I hear, "Do you still have those scars?" I stop dead in my tracks and turn around to see those devil eyes looking at me with a smile on his face. I clench my fists, "son of a bitch" I about to run at him when Top grabs my arm, "Jaz, enough." Those blue ocean eyes brings me back. I nod, and look back at my now-worried team, Preach looks like he is about to kill someone, Amir and McG look worried. "What scars?" McG asks.

I break my arm from Adam's grasp, I storm forward, full of anger, "Nothing."


	4. Chapter 4

Happy New Year! I hope you all have an amazing year! I made this chapter more informative about Jaz three years ago.

The next chapter will have flashbacks to the sexual assault, and more graphic details so BIG WARNING!**

* * *

On the ride to our quarters, I don't look at anyone, I feel the concern in the Humvee, which is gradually getting smaller and smaller every minute I am in there. This mission—whatever this mission is better go by fast.

We make it to our quarters which is about a mile down from my old team's quarters, being here—being where it happened makes me want to vomit, I won't because I will not show that I am weak. I grab my bag and help everyone else with theirs, trying the last possible minute to enter. Top pulls me aside, "Listen, I know you don't want to tell me what is wrong." I look up at him and let him continue, "But I need you here, with us. The sooner we are done with this mission, the better for all of us. Me included. I don't like seeing you like this." I looked into Adam's eyes and looked at the ground, "I am, and I don't like being this way either... What is the mission." Adam half-smiled, "If command is right about it, you might enjoy it more than you know." That caught my attention as I followed Adam in.

Patricia Campbell was already on the screen when Adam and I walked in, "Adam, Jaz. How are you doing?" I look up at her with confidence, "I am fine, ma'am. Thank you." Campbell nods at me and then continues the briefing, "The reason I brought you guys to rendezvous with Captain James's team is because the mission is inside of the cover mission." Top walks up, "What do you mean, you didn't mention this."

Campbell nods, "I know, it had to be discrete. We have information from chip we planted on Boothe that this unit is selling military weapons to our enemies, selling people out." Once I heard her say this I stood up next to Adam, "What information?"

"Boothe was talking to one of his Sergent's. Sergent Quik, his second in command. Informing Boothe about an exchange they were doing with some Russians. They are in bed with Boothe also, selling him explosive weapons. We need to be covert, we need to take them down quietly and fast." Campbell sighed.

"So, these sons of bitches are US Army, and they are working with the enemy. Oh yeah taking them down is going to bittersweet." McG said while rubbing his hands.

"Jaz." Campbell asked, "Yes ma'am." I replied. You worked them for fourteen months, you input on them will be greatly appreciated, and very informative in helping us take down this mission. I nod, "Yes ma'am." I walk to the front of the team, next to the screen that has Director Campbell on it.

"Alright, in the team, James has three Sergeants Jones, Peshy, and Quik. Quik being his right-hand man. Quik is a son of a bitch like James, Peshy is a wannabe Quik, and will do anything to be equal or greater to him. Jones, on the other hand, was my only friend on the team. He is nothing like the other scumbags. If he knows what is going on, he might be able to help us." I look at my team then back at Campbell. She nods, "Alright what about what happened three-" I interrupt her with shaking my head. "that won't cause an issue." I say quickly.

Campbell nods, "alright, I will contact you when we know more." The screen cut to black as I stare at It, in the reflection I see my team staring at me. I close my eyes and turn to them, "Jaz, tell them." Preach said. I open my mouth and look at Adam. He looks like he is about to explode, I take a deep breath, Okay... Everyone have a seat."

I stand in front of them and turn to Adam first, "Okay, so Campbell had a big influence on you to have me join your team, right" Adam nods, "She did, she says you would be a big influencer to this team, and she is in charge so how could I say no?" I take another deep breath and turn to McG, "You know how many times you needed to check my injuries, but I never let you see my right thigh?" McG Inhaled fast and with anger, "there is a reason for that." I look at Preach with pleading eyes, he mouths _Go on._

I close my eyes and take one last deep breath, "Okay, three years ago... I worked with that asshole unit for fourteen months. You all can tell Captain Trevor James is a real SOB, well he was worse before... He would hit me; multiple times and I couldn't do anything about it. He had the rest of the guys on his side one hundred percent. " I look at Adam, the anger is pouring out of him, along with the rest of the guys.

"And the scars, he mentioned earlier. On my right thigh he had a knife to it when he—" I was interrupted by a slamming open of our door. Captain James had arrived along with sergeant Quik. I look at McG who is ready to slay his kill, I run up next to him, "Please don't do anything until after the mission is done." I try to open his clenched fist, he seemed to relax a little, "Fine, but then after he is mine." I nod. I turn to my right to see Adam is standing next to me, "Are you sure you're able to do this, what else happened." I shake my head, "Not now."

I am still looking at Adam when James walks in, "Jazzy Khan, being comfortable with your team I see." I feel McG jolt a little, but I remain calm, "that is Sergeant Jasmine Khan to you, Sir."

"Well Sergeant Khan may I have a word, while Quik here gathers some info on the mission from your team." James said while directing his arm to the door. I look at Adam, he didn't shake his head but his eyes read for me not to go. I nod my head, "Yes sir." I turn to Amir and whisper, "Make sure McG doesn't do anything." Amir nods, "Make a sign if you need us." I smile. I start to walk in James's location, I heard Adam over my shoulder, "You have one minute, we have work to do."

I walk outside first and soon cornered by Captain James, with my back to the garage door to my quarters, "Now Jazzy, you didn't tell your team what happened." I play along, "Like they would believe me, nobody did after what happened."

That same devilish smile returns and soon he is inches away from my face, "Good." I turn my head to look at him in the eyes, "Now get. Off. Of. Me." I shove him back which barely does anything since he is 6'3 of all muscle. He grabs my wrist, hard. "You can't do anything to me, since I am a higher officer, and e we are on a military base." I grunt, he is right. If Only I could show him how my fighting techniques inclined dramatically.

My vision is averted to seeing Sergeant Jones pull back Captain James's hand, "enough Cap." He turns his head and nods, "Alright Jones, go and grab Peshy." He stares back at me, "We are not done with this conversation." He walks into my quarters to the rest of my team. I sigh and look at Jones, "Hi Matthew, thank you." Jones nods, "I am sorry." He is then off before I could say another word.


	5. Chapter 5

****THIS WILL CONTAIN SOME DESCRIPTIVE DETAILS OF ASSAULT****

I am so sorry this took a while for me to get up, I have been super crazy busy lately. But that winter premiere though... MY HEART RATE WAS SKY ROCKETED THE WHOLE TIME. I love love love this show so much, I am staying positive and believe we will get a season 2. NBC would be stupid not to renew. Alright guys enjoy, and I will be updating _Big Bro McG_ Today as well. I was thinking about writing personal chapters of each team member on how they felt about Jaz's torture and how they are coping, I don't know yet. So let me know if that would be a good idea or not.

Enjoy!

* * *

I rubbed my wrist that Captain James had just bruised. I watched Jones run to their quarters to grab Peshy and I was lost in my thoughts. _I'm sorry._ Did he mean that now, or what happened before? I was so lost in my own brain that I didn't see McG come up to me. He wasn't looking at my face, but his face was directed to my now bruised wrist. I could see the anger spewing off of him, "Joe-"

"Did he do that! Just now! I will kill him. " McG turned aroung fast but I grabbed a hold of his sweater. I put myself in between him and the door, "McG stop. I can't deal with all of this now." He saw the look in my eyes I guess and his anger subsided. He took a deep breath, "Top wanted me to get you since he saw Captain asshole come in and not you." Now It was my turn to take a deep breath, "This mission needs to go by fast." I subconsciously rubbed my bruised wrist, I flinched when McG grabbed it. "Let me see it... Alright I won't kill him just yet. But here.." He took off his sweater and handed it to me. I gave him a questioning look, he shook his head, "Top can't see that bruise, he is aggravated enough with Captain asshole."

I took the sweater and put it on, "Thanks McG... and you know you can't keep calling him Captain Asshole, he is an officer." He matched my smile, "Yeah, well I like Captain Asshole better." I laughed as he pushed me through the door, the laughing ended quickly when I made eye contact with Adam. We just walked into a heated conversation. Quik and Amir were butting heads about something. I could feel James's eyes on me, but I walked around the table with McG. Both teams separated down the middle, I feel McG's body tense up, I look up to see him staring down Captain James with pure anger. I Pinch his back, and he looks and me, with pleading eyes I make him calm down, but then I have Top's eyes on me and he is giving me a look. I shake my head, and then Jones and Peshy walk in.

"So whats going on Cap?" Peshy says while walking up to the table. Jones glances at me then glances back to the floor. Before James could answer, Quik spoke, "This Idiot... " pointing at Amir, "thinks the mission, of finding the stolen explosives should be run by them." _Idiot._ I walked up to Quik fast, before anybody could pull me back, "You fucking moron. We are a Special Forces team, we do this all the time. So how about you sit your sissy ass down, and let the grown ups show you how its done." Being James's right hand man, he shoved me. I didn't think I threw a right cross to his face, and then I felt hands circle around my waist. Amir grabbed me and pulled me back, "Jaz it's okay relax."

Quik was being held back by Peshy, James was just looking with amusement and Jones was still looking at the floor. "You bitch!" Quik yelled, Adam stepped in between us. "Enough!" I heard so much anger in his voice I stopped trying to force myself from Amir's grasp. "The faster we get through this mission the better. James you take half the leads and we will take the other half. We will rendzevous when we find something. Jaz—" Adam stopped talking and I already knew what he was looking at, McG's sweater was big for me everywhere, and when I hit Quik the sleeve moved up to show my bruise.

Adam glanced at me, and then looked dead at Captain James, "Let's get this shit over with, now leave my quarters and leave my team alone... Understood?" Captain James eyes were still on me when he spoke, "Understood, team, on me." Everyone followed through the door besides Matthew, he was looking at me like he was going to speak, but was soon interrupted by Peshy turning him around and shoving him through the door.

I was finally able to cool down, I turned and heard Preach, "Jaz, girl, are you good?" I nod, "Yeah Preach, Thanks." I put both of my arms down on the table and leaned my head down and took a breath, I was halfway through taking a deep breath when someone grabbed my right arm, I look up and see Adam yanking the sweater up from my wrist, anger poured from his body. "He did this?!" Adam yelled. I snatched my arm back, I couldn't speak so I nodded.

I heard a "Son of a bitch" from Amir, a sigh from Preach and McG coming to my side. McG spoke, "Top, you didn't give that ass-hat the leads, did you?" I thanked McG silently for him changing the subject. Adam looked at me and spoke, "No, I gave him all dead ends. We have a mission for us lined up tomorrow, an Afghan girl named Nabiyha, was kidnapped and she was seen at an exchange with James's team and the russians. She is our priority tomorrow, but for tonight grab a beer and relax your nerves." He directed that last part to me, I could tell.

I walked away and went to the kitchen and grabbed everyone a beer. A few hours passed, and one beer turned into seven for me. I was drunk, and it felt great. We were all laughing at the story Amir was telling about his family in Lebanon, and I realized the beer I was drinking was the same one Captain James was drinking when... I dropped my beer and it shattered on the floor causing everyone's eyes to look at me. "O-oh.. Uh.. Sorry... slipped..." I stuttered. Before I was going to bend down to pick up the broken glass, I thought _it's now or never._ I take a deep breath.

"So since I am drunk enough to tell you all, I think I should continue telling you what happened with James." I push the air out of my lungs and look at every one of my team, `everyone was sitting more straight and hands clenched. My eyes land on Adam when I speak, "S-so, the scar on my leg, is from a knife. A week before I was transferred to be on this team, James, Quik, Peshy, Jones and I were at the local bar, and well I stayed to myself. But Everyone besides Matthew, got plastered..." I avert my eyes to a painting of a valley on the wall.

I continue to look at the painting when I spoke the next part, "well, I was on my way to the bathroom there when I was shoved into a supply closet. Captain Trevor James, was the one who shoved me into the closet. He was putting his hands all over me, and I punched and shoved, but it did nothing. Soon he had his knife out and held to my throat. He then laughed." I heard an intake of breaths, I couldn't look at my team—my family while saying this. "H-he then took off my jeans and placed the knife on my femoral artery, cutting me slightly, twice. He said that if I scream he would cut it and let me bleed out. Honestly, I was scared. So, I didn't scream. I didn't do anything, when he pulled down my underwear, and raped me." I looked at the team, everyone was angered. My eyes landed on Adam, he was clenching his fists so much they were turning white. I didn't even realize I was crying, "I tried to report it so many times, but he used the guys on his team as an alibi. Then Patricia came to me, and she changed my life."

I needed to get out of here, "I, uh. I am going to bed." I fidgeted with picking up the glass and leaving, I left so quick. I closed my door, and laid on my bed. I heard McG, "I will kill him." He was then shushed by the rest of them. I didn't hear anything else as the beer succumbed me, and sleep took my body over.

I was woken up by Adam shaking me lightly, "Hey, Jaz. Time to get up." Adam was sitting on my bed, close. I rubbed my eyes, "what time is it?" I look at those ocean blue eyes, and see concern, "No.." I abruptly sit up, causing him to flinch back. "What?" Adam says. I put my hand up, "Just because I told you all what happened I don't need the concern looks, and asking if I am okay. I am a big girl." Adam eyes lowered to the bruise on my wrist, "I am sorry. Okay. I had to physically stop McG and Amir from going over to him last night. You have a team now that will back YOU up, no matter what." I put my hand on top of his, "Thanks Adam."

He looks at me, for a long time. Feels like hours, but was only seconds. "Okay, we have a lead on Nabiyha, but we need you to go lead undercover." He looks at loose tank top and clears his throat, "Get changed and meet us outside, so we can go over the op." He stands and leaves, I look at my tank to see what he was looking at, I gasp, I didn't have a bra on. I whisper to myself, "Way to go Khan."

I get dressed fast, and was at the table with the rest of the team, I speak before anyone else could, "I am fine. Please don't ask, and I can take care of myself, and I appreciate the concern. So lets get this mission over with." Everyone nods.

Preach whispers to me, "atta girl." I smile in response.

"Alright team, our target is, Zafar Hoessen, he is suspected of helping out, the other team. We have insight that he is keeping Nabiyha in his club in town. We need to be very covert about this, so he doesn't suspect anything and tell James. Jaz you will go undercover as a waitress, Preach you will be surveillance. Amir, McG you two will be with me in the club as customers." Adam said while pointing to the screen.

I nod my head, "Okay, what type of club... Seriously!" Everyone looked at me, "A strip club!" Adam looked at me with a sorry expression. "Sorry, he owns the club. Its our only way." Amir made a smirk on his face, I turn to him, "What?" He chuckles a little to himself, "You are going to hate the uniform they wear." I roll my eyes, "Shit."

Hours passed and its 0100 hours until we are supposed to be at the club and I am staring at myself in the mirror in my room, "No way, no fucking I way." I let out the air I didn't even know I was holding in. I am wearing lingerie, Black and lace body suit, with an open back, stockings, and stiletto heels. "this sucks." I am wearing nothing, literally nothing. This had to be a womens strip club. I hear a knock on my door, and I quickly put on my tan trench coat and tie it up so no one can see what I am wearing. "Coming!" I open the door to see Adam in a dress shirt, looking very handsome, "y-you look nice." _Way to go Khan._ He clears his throat, "So do you, you ready?" I walk past him, "Lets get this over with, this lingerie is ichy." Saying lingerie made Adam clear his throat again. I walked into the common area, and heard a whistle from McG, "Damn, Jaz." I throw him my middle finger, and he laughs.

We brief the mission one more time, and soon we are out the door and at the club. I am in the dressing room, staring at myself in the mirror one last time when I hear Amir over the comms, "Alright Jaz, Zafar is at the front middle table." I take a deep breath, "Acknowledged." I take one more deep breath, grab a serving tray and walked out of the back room with confidence. I looked towards Adam and McG at the bar, making eye contact with Adam, he choked a little on his beer. I hear McG through the comms, "Damn, Jaz." I roll my eyes, "Shut up McGuire." I smile to myself with the reaction I got from Dalton.

I make my way to the table with our target, and flash a big fake smile, "Hi, fellas. What can I get for you." I heard a grumble, and then a hand on my ass. "I can have you." Zafar said. I close my eyes,trying not to show anger, Amir spoke in my ear, "Jaz try not kill him just yet." I smile down at Zafar, how about a drink now and me later?" He nods and I take him and his friends drink, I walk towards the bar but not before I feel a smack on my ass and a laugh from behind me.

I walk up to the bar, telling the bartender the order and I turned to Adam and McG like they were customers. I lean close to Adam, my lips grazing his ear, "Here is his security card." I hear him stop breathing and then he switches his lips to my ear, "We need visual before we can go back there. Too many of his men are here." I slowly inch back and lock eyes, "I will get visual." Adam grabs my hand, "too dangerous Jaz." I pull my hand free and grab the drinks from the bartender, I don't say anything as I look at McG and then Amir who is sitting more towards Zafar.

I walk slowly to the table when I whisper, "okay, I will get in his room. Just wait for my sign." I walk up to the table, and I hear Adam, "Jaz, no." Too late, I throw Zafar's drink in his face, and smack him in the face, like how he smacked my ass earlier. I hear a yell and then I am shoved into a room down the hall from the dressing room I was standing in earlier.

I am thrown to a chair and had my hands tied in front of me, I become well aware with the room I am in, "Alright three doors down to the right of the dressing room." I hear Adam grunt, "Jaz... fine. Do you see Nabiyha?" I look around and finally spot her in the corner, behind the desk. "Affirmative." I hear Adam one more time, "Alright, Amir we need a distraction. McG and I are going to get Jaz and Nabiyha, Preach kill their air."

"Nabiyha...Nabiyha! My name is Jasmine I am here to take you home." I hear a whimper come out of her. "its okay. I need your help though can you find something sharp.?" She nods and finds a rusty nail. I take it from her, and make my way through the ropes when Zafar walked in.

"You know I don't know who you are. But I think I will ask my Military contact." He says while closing the door. My heart started to race. I heard McG "Amir, the distraction." "I am on it, hold on." Amir responded on comms.

Zafar continues to walk up to me and grabs my face, "You know what, never mind I will just kill you both." He whips out a grenade. He smiles, "Even though it would have been fun to talk a little more, I must cut this short." He pulls the pin from the grenade, and I rush him with the nail in hand. Stabbing him in the throat, he starts to bleed out and before I knew it he releases the grenade, and I make a run for Nabiyha behind the desk. I put my body on top of hers, and the grenade goes off.

I feel everything hurting as I daze in and out of consciousness, "Jaz!" I hear from my comms, not knowing who, but I let darkness take me over.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, So I am trying my best to get this up today or tomorrow (Sunday) so it will definitely be done before our show airs. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I appreciate all of them, and I appreciate all of you.

Enjoy!

* * *

I slowly open my eyes, and I quickly realize that, that was a big mistake. My head is throbbing, so is my back, and there is a certain smell in the air that makes me want to vomit. I open my eyes again and I let them focus, I am still on Nabiyha, I hear her cough, I take a deep breath in relief.

The desk is now pushed up slightly to my back, I realize that smell is burned flesh, I jump back with a scream, the desk burned the lace bodysuit to part of my back. I scream Nabiyhas name, but since my ears are ringing so badly from the explosive, I doubt she could hear me. I just lay on top of her, then I am able to regain some of my hearing back.

Nabihya has minimal scratches, but that is it. We are sitting up behind the desk when I vaguely hear my name being called, "JAZ! Jaz call out!" I think the person was McG but I am not one hundred percent sure. I lift up a white (Not so white anymore) cloth, and wave it in the air. I lower my head back at Nabiyha and then two hands are grasping my face, I look up to see those ocean blue eyes. "Oh my god, Jaz. McG! Get over here.! ...Jaz!" Adam's worried voice tore through her.

"I'm... I'm okay... My back... Its burned." McG comes up behind me and I yelp when he touches the part that is burned. "Sorry Jaz, the lace is burned into your skin I need to rip it off, before it gets worse. It is only about two inches in diameter." I continue looking at Adam, "Do it." McG put his hand on my back, "Okay, 3..2..-" My scream ripped through the room, Adam still has his hands on my face. "Okay..okay Jaz, I am going to put some burn cream and a patch on it until we get back to base." I nod with tears streaming down my face. Adam wipes them away and finally speaks, "Amir, get in here and grab Jaz's jacket from the dressing room."

Nabiyha is whimpering beside me, "Hey, hey, its okay! Lets get you out of here okay?" She rushes me in a hug, "Thank...you..." She says between breaths. Adam and McG help us up to see that Zafar did not make it through the door before the explosion, the burned flesh smell was his, his body parts everywhere. Amir runs through the door, and almost vomits, "Guys lets go now." Adam puts my jacket on me, and he grabs my hand until we are out the back door.

"Preach, three blocks down from the club we will rendezvous with you there." Adam turns to Amir and McG, "You guys get Nabiyha out of here, she is top priority." "Aknowledged" They said In unisom, we then heard a commotion in the club, they realized we were gone. Adam grabs my hand again, "McG, Amir GO! Jaz and I will buy you guys some time. We will meet you at base."

McG lifts Nabiyha up, "Got it Top, be careful." Sirens were now coming from every direction, Adam pulls me and now I am running through the alleys, in high heels, and I am sure a concussion. I pull at Adam, he turns around in concern, "What, whats wrong!" I was getting dizzy, "My head." He looks at me with complete concern, from what I can tell, my vision was blurry. " Okay, Okay, lets sit." He pulls me behind a dumpster, and I am leaning all my body weight on him as we sit.

We hear Preach over the comms, "Guys we made it back to base, how are you looking?" Adam looks at me, "McG will need to be ready for Jaz, she has a bad concussion." McG responds, "Okay, just don't have her fall asleep okay.. I'll be ready." I feel Adam lift me up from what I could tell, my eyes were closed. "C'mon Jaz time to run some more, we have half a mile."

Preach came on comms again, "Guys we need you two to go off comms, they are trying to triangulate your location." I sighed, "Of course." Adam puts his arm around my waist to steady me, which wakes me up a little bit. The electricity from his touch, sparks something in me, and before I can think about it more, I am being pull off through the alley again.

Getting dizzy again, I pull at Adam, "Jaz we need to keep going." I nod, "Alright—" I run into him when he abruptly stops. Adam takes his hand from mine, and runs it through his hair. I turn around to see wooden boxes stack up behind me, about chest high, I go and lean on them. "What's wrong?" I ask. Dalton was looking back and forth on the main road we needed to be on to go back to base. "Police, looking for us I am sure."

I start to laugh, honestly, I don't even know why I am laughing. "How many." I asked, he turned around and put up two fingers. "Shit" He is soon in front of me, "The two of them are coming over here now, we have to move." I couldn't move, my head, my body hurt so bad. I had an idea to get us past this, I untie my trench coat, "Kiss me." Adam shoots his attention to me, "What?"

I put my hands on his neck, "It's psychology, the human brain tells the body to turn away from affections, such and kissing and... Sex. And since we aren't going to have sex here, kiss me." Adam looks at me, and I can see the red spreading up his neck, I see the flash lights from the police officers, and I pull Adam to me.

The kiss starts soft and slow, and then it gets more intense. His hands are all over me and as mine are to him. Before I know it, his tongue slips through my mouth as he lifts me up on those wooden crates. This is definitely feeling more than a cover, but I don't care. I open my eye to see the officers pass us without a second thought, I wrap my legs around him to pull him closer.

Adam puts one hand on my neck and one on my lower back, he is kissing my neck when I yelp. Adam is staring at me, "What happened?" Pain was etched on my face, "My back, you accidentally touched it." Adam takes a deep breath and laughs softly, "I guess we got out of control" I smile, and rub his neck with my thumb, "Yeah." Adam continues to stare at me and then clears his throat, "Okay le-lets go." Electricity is pouring out of me, and I soon him his touch.

About a quarter of the mile left, I couldn't walk anymore, the pain in my head was unbearable, I fall. "Jaz, Jaz!" I reach for Adam's touch, "My head" He pulls me to sit up, "Okay, Jaz don't kill me for this later." I was about to question him, but he lifts my up and over his shoulder. "Talk to me Jaz, don't fall asleep." My eyes were already closed, "I can't.. I am so tired."

Adam is running as fast as he can, I peek open my eyes to see someone chasing us. "A-adam." He doesn't hear me, So I pull his glock from his waist band, I point and shoot. Even being severely concussed I hit the guy right in the head. Adam whips around, and puts me down. "You okay?" His hands go to my face, and that electricity is back, I nod. I sit up, but Adam puts his hand up stop me, "Jaz I will carry you." I shake my head, "I can do this, just help me walk. My ego is already at the ground, I don't need to bury it more." Adam laughs and then obeys what I say.

Walking up to the base we are greeted by the rest of the team, McG puts my arm over his shoulder and soon we are back in our quarters. "Damn, Jaz you look like crap." Amir says while trying to wash off some of the grime from my skin with a rag. I pinch him, "Thanks." He jumps and then laughs. McG is checking out my back with Preach and Adam is sitting in front of me just looking. I have a need to have his hands on my body again, and with the look in his eyes I think he feels the same. McG says I should sleep on the couch tonight just so they can take rounds on my concussion, I agree right away, anything I can do to be able to sleep.

Adam, Amir,McG go get ready for bed, and Preach is out here helping me put shorts and a big shirt on, on top of all the grime. "Are you sure you don't want to shower tonight?" I laugh as he helps me with the shirt, "Are you saying I smell." Preach laughs, "No, I just think you feel better, and take of that lace-thing." I laugh, unless you want me to drown, I can barely stand up any more. I don't care about how ichy this is, tomorrow I will shower." Preach, puts my hair up for me, "Thanks Preach." I say closing my eyes while sitting up.

He walks in front of me and helps me lower down, to lay down, "Of course, Jaz." I close my eyes fully, last thing seeing Preach's smiling face. "Tomorrow you shower." I am almost to descend into a deep sleep when I hear one more thing, "Tomorrow I will also ask about the lipstick on Top's face."


	7. Chapter 7

I suck for not updating this sooner, I know. I can't believe there are only two episodes left of the season. We need another season, badly. I made this one a shorter one because I have an idea for the next chapter and it might get very long. I also made it very Jazton. Enjoy

* * *

I flutter my eyes open a little bit, the headache subsided immensely. I am still on the couch where I hear chatter coming from the table behind me, "So, Adam..." I heard Preach say. I heard something be thrown and then heard Preach laugh. Adam was with him. "Preach, shut it. It was to hold our cover." I heard Adam say, I heard him laugh and that made me feel so much better, I love his laugh.

I sit up slowly, everything else hurt. "Ow..ow..." I soon feel two sets of hands grabbing my arms to help me sit up. I turn to my left and see Adam, I smile, "thanks" I turn to Preach as well, and say the same thing. "How yah feeling Jaz" Preach asked me while lifting up the baggy shirt he helped me into last night to look at my burns on my back. "Like I was in a room that grenade went off in." Preach and Adam laugh with me.

"Up... I need to stand up." I stand too quickly, and my stomach growls so loud I am sure anybody could hear it. Adam grabs my arm again, "you need to sit or sleep, its only 0600" I shake my head, " No I need to shower, I itch, and I need a burrito, or a cheeseburger , something." Preach chuckles, "alright, I'll make you a kick-ass omelet, Adam help her with the shower thing." I already feel the redness forming on my necks and cheeks, thank god I am dirty as hell so no one else notices. Adam nods and pulls me into the direction of the bathroom.

We walk through the door, and exhaustion takes me over again. I barely make it to the toilet to sit on the closed lid. "Jaz, are you sure you want me to help?" Adam looks flustered, the first time in three years I have known him, I have never seen him flustered until right now. "Adam, it's just a body, I don't know Amir well enough for him to help me, McG... is well, McG, and Preach is making me food that I most desperately need. Please, help me." The last three words came out strangled, more like a beg, and I could care less.

Adam kneels down in front of me and help pull the baggy tee off and then the shorts, I am now just in the crappy, lacy, lingerie. I now see redness spreading across Adams neck and face, and I can't help but smile. "Alright, stand up. You are going to hold the towel up, and ill take this thing off." He helps me stand, but I still protest, "Adam it is fi—" He Holds the towel up, " I am the chivalrous type...please" I roll my eyes and take the towel. I cover up my front, but my back is wide open.

Adam slips the straps of the lingerie off my shoulders, all I could do is stare at him as my heart is pounding in my chest. We make brief eye contact, and he clears his throat. I smile, "What happened with Nabiyha?" He looks at me again as he pulls cloth down to my waist, "Um, she is actually sleeping in your room, we cant have James know she is here." I nod, "Good idea."

My breath in takes when he now kneels in front of standing me, him face facing the towel and he hooks his thumbs on the rest of the lingerie by my ass. I make a sharp intake when he pulls it over my ass, and his hand lingers a little more than it should, but yet again I don't mind. Adam pulls it all off, and then I wrap the rest of my body and sit on the toilet. "I...um.. I am going to start your bath." I smile and try to keep myself from wanting to go to him and feel his hands on my body again.

I look at Adam, and realize he is already staring at me, " We should talk about last night.. The cover." I feel my body heat rising just thinking about it. "Oh yeah... we should." He clears his throat and walks to me to help me up, "We had a rough day, you almost died. It was built up energy we needed to get off." I Take a step in the bath, still in towel, and I sit down with it. The hear rushes over my body, and I feel a hundred times better. "Adam. I.. uh.. Yeah." I don't look at him, I stare at the water.

Adam brushes his hand on the nape of my neck, and it lights me up. Before I could say anything, he was already at the door, "yell for me, if you need anything." I nod, and turn back to my bath. I sink below the surface of the water and then grab the shampoo and massage it into my hair, my mind racing through the whole thing, _what does this mean? What we did was not just a cover._ I start scrubbing my body and soon I forget about my burns, my back, I can't reach my back.

I don't bother yelling Top's name, the hot water feels amazing, I soon close my eyes, and accidentally drift to sleep.

I am startled away by someone ripping me out of the tub,"Jaz what the hell!" I cough, why am I coughing up water? Oh shit, I did fall asleep. Adam is rubbing my back as Preach watches from the door. "Sorry... what happened?" Adam face had anger written all over it, then It changes to concern, "I came in here to tell you Preach was finished with your breakfast, and I see you at the bottom of the tub. "I thought... " "I am sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep. How did I not wake up from going under?" Preach comes into the room, "Your body is shocked, and extremely exhausted. Thankfully we got here in time, it seems like you just went under."

Adam grabs my face, "Are you alright?" I nod. Preach hands Adam a new dry towel, which he hands to me. Him and Preach turn away, as I step out of the bathtub, the hot water loosened up my muscles, and helped my exhaustion. "Okay, I am going to change." Preach nods,"okay, and Nabiyha is up.. You are probably the only one she will talk too." I nod, and walk past them, slowly, because even though that bath and the near idiotic, sleep drowning helped, everything hurt.

I am almost to my room, when I barely hear Preach and Adam, "So its nothing still.. Huh?" I smile as I hear Dalton speak softly, "Preach." I don't let myself hear anything else, as I walk into my room and change.

I walk out to Nabiyha with McG getting her checked out again. Nabiyha and I make eye contact and we smile, she walks up to me and hugs me. "Hey, its okay." She looks up with tears in her eyes, "thank you for saving me." I nod and let her hug me. I guide her to the table, everyone else lingers close, but far, "you are safe with us but we need you to tell us what you saw with Captain James." I have never seen someone so scared, "I...I can't. He will kill me." I shake my head, "I wont let that happen." She looks around and then focuses on me, "Okay... its bad..."


	8. Chapter 8

I honestly have no excuse for not updating lately. Sorry! I will try my best to updating this story and _Big Bro McG_ more often, my life just took over and i had no time for anything. enjoy.

* * *

Nabiyha talked for a good twenty minutes, occasionally giving me glances, as in a need to continue. I nodded in respond all six times. I take a deep breath, "Okay, this is bad." Nabiyha had told us that she witnessed James selling weapons to the russians, knowing where they were hiding out and where Captain James does his business.

"Four days ago he said something, of-of a new shipment by end of week." Nabiyha said. Preach's fatherly instincts were kicked in, he stayed by her side the whole time. "So we have 48 hours until Captain asshole is going to sell our weapons to the Russians" McG said with pure anger.

Exhaustion was still killing every cell in body, I fumbled for the chair next her, which resulted in Top coming up behind me, and helping me sit. He leaned down, his lips so close to my ear, yet so far. "Are you okay." Obviously, I wasn't. So I lied, and stuck a thumbs up. He knew I was lying, but I could care less at the moment.

"So the location of the exchange is eight miles outside of town, on a dirt road. That is the only road in and out, we will be compromised miles away." Amir said while starting to pace along the table. "Yeah that is not good." Preach said while looking at Top. I turn my head around to see him staring at me. Realization probably kicked in him and he adjusted his eyes to Preach and nodded.

"We need this sealed tight, we need to be extremely quiet about this. Even contacting command about what we know can be tricky. They might have a way of listening to our feed, or something." Top said while leaning and squeezing the top of the chair I sit in.

Nabiyha grabbed my hand and leaned into me, "I know a short-cut." I started shaking my head, "NO. No way, you risked enough. I am not having you risk yourself again." My voice was loud enough for everyone to hear. "What?" McG said. I squeezed her hand and she let go, "I-I know short-cut." Nabiyha said. Everyones eyebrows shot up.

I was about to stand up in protest, until Adam's hand burned on my shoulder, keeping me still. "I can go with you, and show you." Nabiyha said to Top. I was still shaking my head. "This is a huge risk." Top said. He was actually thinking of letting her go! No way, no fucking way. I know Captain James and I know what they would do to her if they get her.

Disregarding Top's hand on my shoulder, I shot to my feet. "Are you actually thinking of letting her go!" I yelled to the group. No one answered. I turned around so fast that I was facing Adam, "I know what they will do to her if-" I shut my mouth real quick and glanced at Nabiyha, she grabbed my hand, "It's ok-okay Jaz. I will be okay." She has so much strength.

I turn my head back at Adam, "I am going also." He started shaking his head, "Jaz you were in a room with a grenade, you can barely stand by yourself." I give him the death glare that usually scares people away like cowards, "I. Am. Going. We have 48 hours till the exchange. I will be fine. I am not letting her out of my sight." Being protective of Nabiyha, reminded me of how much I wanted—no needed someone to feel that way towards me when I was her age.

Top's glare went to McG, "Will she be good?" I toss my hands up, "I am literally standing right here! If I say I can, I can!" Top grumbled, "Watch the attitude, Jaz." I put my lips in a thin line, making sure all the swear words I was meant to say didn't react the open air.

McG looked at me, and I gave him the look I just gave top, "Jaz is a fighter. She'll be good she just needs some food and rest." I thank him with a nod. I turn to Amir and Preach, "Any other rejections?" Amir didn't say a word and Preach gave me smile, "Let her go, she needs to see this through for many reasons."

I turned off my anger, "Adam please, I Need this. Not just to protect Nabiyha. I need to see this asshole pay for what he did, even if it wasn't for what he did to me... Please." The _please_ came out as more of a beg, but I don't care, I was swallowing my ego and actually begging.

Top nodded, "McG check her out, and make sure she catches some Z's today." _Thank you_ I mouth to him, and he just nods. McG is next to me in an instant, "Alright Jaz, lets take a look at you." I let him pull me away.

Soon we were in the room I was occupying, I sat down on the edge of the bed and put my face in my hands. I couldn't break, not know. When he gets whats coming for him, then I will. I don't care anymore after that. McG kneels in front of me, "Jaz, it's going to be okay." Tears leaked from eyes without me knowing, fucking traitors.

McG wiped one away, and went to my back, "Alright I need to lift your shirt up and over, you can cover your—your." This lightened the mood a little, "They are breasts McG, breasts." He stifled a laugh, "Hey sis, I know what they are but I don't need to see them, unlike someone." I turned and punched him in the arm, "I have no idea what you are talking about." He tried to hide his laugh with a cough, and failed.

I pull my shirt over my head, and just cover my breasts. McG is touching my burn, which makes me wince. He sighs from behind me, "There are still pieces of the lingerie in there. I need to get them out. Its just about three pieces." Of fucking course this couldn't go my way also. Another tear leaked out my eye, I need to punch myself in the face to make me stop. The Exhaustion is taking over most of my body, and I can't stand it any longer.

"Do you want some morphine, to knock you out? Make it easier." I shake my head, "Being here, is bringing up all the old shit, and I don't want to be knocked out while someone touches me here. No offense McG." McG shudders, then places a hand on my shoulder, "None taken, sis."

I lift up my head and realize that Adam was opening my door, one look of me and concern etched his face. "Whats going on?" He said while walking towards us. I run my hand over my face to get rid of those bastard tears, while my other hand holds my shirt over my breasts so they don't give my CO and McG a show.

McG spoke for me, "She has some fabric in her burn and I need to get it out, and she doesn't want morphine to knock out." Top seemed like he understood why without explanation. "Okay, Top I need you to hold her still up there, so she doesn't move and cause more damage, and pain." Adam nods, and kneels in front of me. I look down so I don't have to look at him in the eyes.

I felt his hands on my arms, the hands that were all over my body the night before. His hands would be forever burned into my body. Another tear leaked from my eye, and soon Adam had his hands on both sides of my face, his thumb brushing my tear away. His ocean blue eyes directly on mine, "Go ahead, McGuire."

I felt the tweezers on my burn, which make me jolt at first but Adams, hands kept me still. Kept me with him, "its okay." He whispered. My gaze from his eyes went to his lips and then back, Adam did the same to me. McG was soon done and cleared his throat, "Done. Jaz take these pain killers and get some rest." I moved my head from Adams hands, and took the pills with my free hand. Adam's gaze still burning a big hole in me.

Adam stood, and helped put my shirt back over my head. With both of their help I laid in bed on my stomach. About to close my eyes, I almost jolted out of bed when I realize where we still are. Adam and McG by my side in an instant, "What!? Are you okay?"

I didn't want to say it. I tried not to, but I needed to say it. "Please. Don't have James come in the Quonset while I am asleep. I just... Please. Only have him here when I am awake." McG looked at me, "Captain Asshole is not stepping foot in these quarters, even if I have to shoot him myself... Which I wouldn't mind doing." I adore McG for making me feel better. I looked at Adam, "He is not going to come anywhere near you Jaz. You have my word." I nod and lay back down.

McG is out the door, as I lay on my stomach in bed I see Adam still looking at me. "I'm sorry for my attitude and how I acted earlier. It just gets to me sometimes." Adam took the chair in the room and put it right next to me, "I understand. I am sorry too. You just mean so much to me." Shocked he actually said that, he put his hand on my cheek, "now get some rest. I'll be here till you fall asleep."

I nod, he removed his hand from my cheek. My body ached to feel him again, but I was only left with the coolness that now resided on my face. I was in so much trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm trying my best to update at least once a week. I think I have a few more chapters left in this story, then I will focus on _Jalton_ and _Big Bro McG._ Until i figure out another storyline to pursue. Enjoy

* * *

I wake up groggy, I am still on my stomach, I must have not moved an inch while sleeping. The chair next to me is no longer occupied, disappointment runs through me. Before I could register anything else, Preach slams my door open, along with Nabiyha tucked to his side.

"Jaz! Jaz! James is trying to get in, protect her." Preach whispers to me as I painfully scramble from the bed I laid on. I grab Nabiyha to me, wincing at the pain, "What's going on."

"He sounds mad. I don't know. Just be quiet, if he asks later, you went on a run." I nod, and he closes the door.

Nabiyha wimpers into my side, I lead her to the bed. We sit on the floor with our backs to bed, I barely notice the pain in my back. Taking a deep breath, we hear yelling. Dalton is yelling. I turn to her, "Hey, Im going to the door to see if I can hear better okay? I am not going anywhere." Nabiyha nods, and I smile.

Crawling to my door, I hear their voices more. I crack it open to see my old team, and my family going toe-to-toe. "You guys are telling me that you had no leads, nothing!" James yells at Dalton. Dalton crosses his arms, "NO, now get out of my quoset James. Before I throw you out." A smile came across my face.

James walks up to Dalton and Preach, with Peshy and Quik on each side of him, "I know you're hiding something." Amir and McG walk up beside them, mimicing their crossed arms, "Why would we lie, none of us wants to be here with you scumbags." Amir said. McG snickers in response.

James looks upset, then laughs, his minions joining in. "You have balls, . Now where is my favorite sniper?" I cringe, Dalton stands taller, "What MY sniper does is none of your concern. Not anymore." James chuckles, "Oh is that right? I have to give her a little chat. When you see her, tell her the bar is still down the road." Hearing this, I am fighting a flashback of that night. I avert my eyes to see Jones in the back, looking at me.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Jones just looks at me, then he runs his left hand down his leg and pats it three times. That was our signal, whenever we wanted to talk a few years ago. He puts up two fingers on his thigh, meaning two hours. He gives me a sad look, knowing where he wants to meet, the bar. I nod, and he turns back to the group.

"Hey Cap. They don't know anything." Jones said walking up to the group. Peshy and Quik give him a look, "Always scared of a little fighting Matt. Huh?" Jones didn't say anything, "We still have a few more leads, we are all on the same team here." Dalton looked at him, " You should listen to your sargeant, CAPTAIN James."

Dalton and James were having a stare down, "Alright Dalton. We will go, just give Khan my regards." Dalton's anger poured out of him, "Touch her, talk to her, look at her, It will be the last thing you do. Now, get the fuck out."

I close the door, before I hear anything else. I crawl back to Nabiyha and frame her face with my hands, "Its okay, they are leaving." Nabiyha nods, and I go to the closet to grab some clothes, fitted cargo pants, a grey tank, and black jacket.

Pulling my tank over my head, my door busts open, everyone comes in and McG closes it quietly. "Jeez. Knock first." I said while pulling it down the rest of the way. Preach goes to Nabiyha and tucks her to his side, McG and Amir are by the door and Dalton comes to me first.

"We need someone with you at all times. James he-" I put my hand up to interrupt, "I know I heard." Goosebumps spread across my body. "He knows something is up so we might need to speed up time and camp out at the designated sell spot." Dalton says with concern.

I turn my gaze to McG and Amir, "You guys okay?" Amir laughs, "The man who raped you was in the other room, and you are asking us if we are okay?" I wince at first, then lift my left shoulder in a shrug. McG answers, "I want to rip his fucking head off." I chuckle at his response. A part of me would always resent telling them the truth, but I am so happy I did. "Along with his bitch minions." That comment got a laugh from everyone.

I turn back to Dalton, "Jones wants to talk to me." That shut everyone up. "What—how do you know that?" I avert my eyes to the wall, "I sort of opened the door a crack, and he saw me. Before you go off the wall, he made a signal to me that we used to do a few years back."

"He could have told James, and James could have found out about both of you here." Amir says.

Like I didn't know that, "I don't believe he Is one of James minions. He could have told him while you guys were ready for a WWE match, but he didn't." I look at Preach and Nabiyha, "He wants me to meet at the bar."

"What!" Amir yelled

"No way in fucking hell." McG said.

Preach looks at me and nods, I will always adore Preach's wisdom, spoke and silent. I turn back to Dalton, he exhales a deep breath through his nose. He probably realized there was no way to get me from not going, besides tying me to this bed. Which, if they ever want me to watch their sixes again, they wouldn't dare. "I'm coming with." I was about to rebuttal, but one look from him shut me up. I nod.

"Top, you can't be serious-" McG yelled.

"They know what they are doing, they are stronger together. Jones will get that. Be careful." Preach says.

Dalton continues to look at me, "McG I will be fine. I need to know what he needs, the sooner the better. Then I promise you can hit Captain Asshole first." That got a chuckle from everyone, including top.

Dalton turned around, "Preach, Amir, take turns with Nabiyha, try to keep her in the back, just in case. McG I want you outside the Quonset until we get back, look casual, don't shoot anyone from James team, yeah?"

"Copy that" McG said with a smile. Preach and Amir copy as well. "Alright, Jaz lets do this." Dalton puts his hand on the small of my back, "you going to be okay?" He whispers to me.

I was most definitely not going to be okay, "Hell yeah."


	10. Chapter 10

Dalton and I were heading to his quarters to hopefully jump out the window inconspicuously, he turned back to the team in the hall, "Anything goes wrong, send a message to both of us. Once we get back, we should head out in 0400 hours. Get the packs ready, and Nabiyha." They all nod in unison, then Dalton and I are finally standing in front of the window in his room. The window is too tall for me to reach, "I need a boost." Dalton nods and puts his hands out for me to step on them. I reach the window and lift it up, it is a small window, my body could POSSIBLY fit, Adam's muscular body-definitely not. "I don't think I am going to fit" I turn my head to Dalton, "Yeah you will. Me, Ill have to meet you outside." I chuckle and lift my body halfway through the window and then it happened. I got stuck.

"Um, Top. I am stuck." I let out an aggravated deep breath. I hear him chuckle which he tried to cover with a cough, "I'll go around and try to pull you out" I hear his footsteps walking away when I yell, "Don't you dare tell McG. I'll kick his ass and yours, I don't care that you're my CO." Adam let himself laugh at that one, "Of course, Jaz." I roll my eyes and look at the seven foot drop outside, the sun is setting and according to my watch I have to meet Jones in fifteen minutes. The windowsill digging into my stomach makes this worse, I start wiggling out inch by inch. "You got this Khan." Finally moved my hips through the small ass window, "Where is Dalton?" I whispered to myself. Moving a little more, gravity was a bitch and took over. I got stuck in a window, and now I'm falling out of that window. I close my eyes, I know I am going to break something. I hit what felt like the ground, but was actually a person-Dalton.

He lets out a grunt as I fell on top of him, I look down at him which makes my face be inches away from his. I stare as his eyes are closed and he's adjusts his back from me falling onto him and him falling onto it on the hard ground, "Hey-hey are you alright." I ask which opens his eyes. Now I am staring at those ocean blue eyes, and he is staring into mine, "Great". Staring at each other and being this close, my eyes adjust to his lips, and I shoot my stare back to eyes, which he is doing the same thing I just did, then he starts laughing. "You just had to do this by yourself." I shouldn't of have, but I did. I start laughing into his chest. Adam continues to laugh and then coughs, "i think I landed on something" I get off of him to pull his arm so he is sitting up, I start to laugh, "Yeah you did, a small rock. Let me see your back." I lift up the back of his shirt, and my fingertips graze the skin around red welt that is obviously going to be a nasty bruise. I feel Daltons body shiver as I lay my hand on his back, I should of pulled my hand away sooner but touching Adam, it feels right. "Uh- we should probably get going." Damn it, "uh yeah we should, you're going to have a nasty bruise. Shit we have to meet him in five, I hope you're running has improved." I stand and smile at Adam's mere hurt expression. "Funny, Jaz. I was about to ask you the same thing."

Running from behind quonset to quonset was a challenge, but once we made it through the gates, it was a five minute run down the road to the town. The Bar was surrounded by a few homes, and a street market. The bar was close but so were some soldiers that were about to pass us, Dalton drags my arm back and pulls me to behind a house, my back to the tin, and Dalton in front of me protecting my body with his. Our speeding breaths in unison, he looks down at me and to the side slightly to see the soldiers passing. I couldn't focus on anything other than him. Adam cleared his throat, "Okay, lets go. Remember you can't be recognized. We don't know who is league with James." I nod and let him grab my hand as we make way to the bar's backdoor. Adam gives me his hat, and I put it on. We walk in and then I see it, the door. The door to the time that a part of me broke, the time my old life ended. Adam was walking in front of me when he turned and saw my expression on the door, his facial expression darkened, and he took my hand to lead me away. Focusing on Adam, "Thank you." I mumble, he squeezes my hand more. Because of that dark time, I was able to find my light, my team. Adam.

Walking into the small crowded bar, I let my hand fall from Dalton's when we spot Jones. He is sitting in the corner surrounded by many people and their hookah, perfectly making him blend in. Walking up, he lifts his head and his eyebrows shoot up to Dalton. "The only way I am here is because he is here." I sit down across from him and then Dalton on my right, in between Jones and I. He clears his throat, "Jaz, you look good. You look happy-" I hold up my hand, "Don't." He leans forward, and Dalton clears his throat, "Sergeant Jones, I know what happened to Khan here, and what you had a part of. Now her new team-my team wouldn't mind teaching you and your team a lesson." Dalton stares him down and Matthew was the first to avert his eyes. "okay. okay. I deserved that. But Jaz you need to know the truth on what happened that day." I nod my head, "Fine, go ahead."

Matthew takes a hand and rubs it through his scruffy beard, "so that night at the bar, everyone was getting shit-faced, you and I weren't drinking that much. They way he was treating you that night, I should of stepped in, but I didn't. I saw you walk away and so I did too, I head back to the hut. I didn't know what happened to you until, James, Quik, and Peshy were back and bragging about it. I was trying to find you, I almost killed James. They stopped me, they-they said that If I spoke of this Captain James would end my career, my life. I believed them." My hands started to shake more in anger than fear, Dalton's sixth sense kicked in and he placed his hand on top of mine under the table.

"Matthew." I said with a shaky voice. "Matthew!" His eyes shoot up to mine, "I forgive you" he shakes his head. "No you can't. Thats why ever since then I have been spoiling James's plans. I know what he is doing. What he is selling. And i know you have Nabiyha." My heart drops, Adam and I look at each other, "listen Jones, If you say a single-" Jones cuts off Dalton, "I won't! I was there that night, the night you saved her. I was there to do the same exact thing." I look back at Adam and then at Matthew, "Why?" He takes a deep breath, "Because, I could not help you. A few days later you left, and since then I have been soiling James, equipment, his deals. I have been trying to get him, and take him down. I didn't think it was possible until Patricia Campbell called me a few days ago, talking about what I know, and you." Matthews eyes are only on me when he speaks.

I grip Adams hand so tight I'm sure he is losing blood flow, "You know about our true mission here." Adam says. Matthew nods and looks at Adam, "Captain Dalton, Campbell informed me that helping and finally taking down James and his sidekicks, I won't be charged." Matthew turns to look at me, "It won't do much but I will be changing my statement on your rape case as well. I am so sorry Jaz." I take my hand from Adam and grasp Matthews, "Let's end this, I forgive you. Now lets bring him down."

"So you know about the exchange happening on the road opposite of town?" Adam asks, which pulls both me and Matthew to look at him. "James has been jumpy the last two days, knowing Nabiyha is missing. He is moving the deal for in about... 0800 hours. 0300. Peshy, Quik will be there also, I was never 'invited' but I will be with there also."

I nod, "Okay we can do that. We should probably head back and get our gear." I turn to Adam who nods in agreement. "We need to go before Ja-"

"Shit!" Matthew yells. My heart jumps, "what is it." Matthew is helping me up alongside Adam, "He's here." Adam reaches for his sidearm, but I put a hand on his arm to stop him, "too many people." I whisper. Matthew shoves us to the side, "Go! Now! Before he sees you, protect yourselves and protect Nabiyha, and here." Matthew tosses Adam a burner phone. "Evidence, and a way for me to contact you." I pull Adam's hat to cover my eyes and grab his hand to walk to the back door. I turn to Matthew, "Thank you."

Adam and I pass the door that ruined my life without any realization, and we were about out the door when I heard him. "Matt, buddy. By yourself again? Go fetch me a beer." I couldn't hear anything else as Adam pulls me out the bar into the cool, fresh air, my heart and mind racing in the process.


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you guys enjoy! I have two more chapters than this story comes to a close!**

Adam gripped my hand hard as we were ducking behind various buildings in town. Between two buildings, we heard his phone ring, Adam let go of my hand and took out his phone and answered it, "Yeah, McG. We already know James is at the bar-No he didn't see us." Adam rolled his eyes, I smirked at his reaction knowing we all roll our eyes when it comes to McG.

"McG, get the gear. We are heading out when Jaz and I get back, the deal is at 0300. Yeah-Yes McG. Jones is on our side-Ye-Yes McG. Mc-McG stop asking questions and just do as I say! We will tell you all everything in twenty minutes. Okay." I couldn't hold my laugh back with that one.

Adam met my eyes and took a deep breath and chuckled, "Damn, I have never known anybody to talk more than McG." Letting a smile fill me face, "Tell me about it, wait till he rants about Montana, it will never stop." Adam chuckled and continued making eye contact with me. "That was a close one, are you okay?" He asked with a more serious tone. I shrug my shoulders, "I guess. Honestly? I don't think I am going to be fine until James is locked up." His blue eyes spoke to me before he actually did, determination engrossed those beautiful eyes, determination to see that I am fine in the end.

A commotion to my left pulled my gaze away from him, its Peshy. "Shit... Adam." He pushes me the other side of alley my back against a building, next to a dumpster. Wincing at the pain in my back, Adam cages me into him, places both arms on either side of me. Adam looks at me, and I meet his gaze, he looks hungry. He inhaled sharply, our face inches apart, "So, you remember what Amir said?" I couldn't talk, Hell I couldn't breathe. I nod, I see him trying to not to cross the line thats put out, but before I could say anything, he cups my face, "Fuck it." That line we were tiptoeing around, was now obliterated.

Adam kissed me hard, and with hunger.

I kiss him back with just as much hunger and passion. His tongue brushes my lower lip and I happily let him explore my mouth more, which gains a moan coming from the back of his throat. One hand is wrapped in my ponytail and on my neck, and the other one... that one is definitely exploring the rest of me. Starting at my arm then to my waist, and then residing just below my left breast. Man I loved his hands.

Adam pulls my hair a small amount, which made me arch my back and let out a moan myself. He smiles against my lips, " I like that sound" I kissed him to shut him up.

Finally which felt like hours passed, was only less than five minutes, Adam pulled back. Lips swollen and eyes on fire, Adam cleared his throat, "Why do we keep on ending up like this." I laugh, "I have no clue. But I am not complaining." He brushes a piece of my hair behind my hair and secures the hat to my head. "W-we need to make a break for it, I don't see Peshy anymore, but it doesn't mean he still isn't here. Still sort of speechless, I nod.

Adam grabs my hand and we sprint as fast as we can through the rest of town and up to base. Sneaking back in and from quonset to quonset, we finally make it to the one we are staying in. Darkness overcame base, and my and Adams breathing is all anyone could hear as we walked in. "I need to work on my sprints." I laughed between each heavy breath, as I put my hands on my knees. Adam ended up doing the same thing, "Yeah you do." I went to punch him but the rest of the team interrupted that.

"Oh, thank god." Preach said while coming from one of the rooms. McG in follow, Amir was probably staying back with Nabiyha. "Damn, are you guys okay?" McG asked while rushing up to us. I took a deep breathe to try to control my breathing,"I think I could win the Boston Marathon with how fast we were running." Adam stifled a laugh, "Yeah probably." Standing up straight, the room spinned.

"Woah..." I grab on to McG and Preachs arms before I face planted the ground. McG took the cap off of my head, "Jesus Jaz, you're super pale. Is your back in pain also?" I didn't even realize the pain in my back anymore, all of I could think of was hands roaming my body like a map. "Jaz.." I heard Adam say. I waved them off, "I'm good, I just haven't eaten at all today, and Top and I sprinted about half a mile." My eyes met Top's and concern was etched on them, "I'm okay" He nods in response.

Still gripping Preach's arm, he led me to the kitchen where I sat on the stool. I put my head on the table, "Preach, can you make me a peanut butter sandwich? Pleaseeee" I emphasized the end, which made him smile. "You remind me of my daughters begging me for things." I lift my head enough to give him the puppy eyes ordeal, "Yes, Jaz I will make it for you." I smile, "Thanks Preach."

McG comes up to my left and hands me a water, and Top on my left chugging is water away. "Sip this. You don't need to prove how fantastic you are at chugging things." I smiled at him, "you're just mad that I can shotgun a beer faster than you." Preach sighed, "Not this again." McG shoves my arm a little, "I still think you cheated." I laugh from behind my glass, "You wish."

I hear Amirs voice from the back in one of the rooms, "Why is everything a competition with you two?" McG and I laugh, which Preach and Top join in.

Preach puts the sandwich in front of me and my mouth is salivating, taking the sandwich in my hands I take a bite, and all I could do was moan in my mouth, this sandwich was the best thing I have ever tasted. "Preach, this is amazing." Before he could answer I take another bite and moan again, "Jeez Jaz it sounds like you're making out with someone." I think of Adam merely twenty minutes ago, and what we did- I choke.

Coughing, McG gives me my water and I sip it until I stop coughing. "Funny McG." I turn to Top whose face darkened a different color of red. Adam coughed and cleared his throat, "Okay... Amir get out here with Nabiyha, we need to move fast on this. We need to let you in on what Jones told us."

We went in complete depth on what he said, Adam placed the cell phone Matthew gave him next to me, I picked it up when an incoming text came through.

"James doesn't suspect anything. Time is still set at 0300. Move out as soon as possible." I read to the guys. Its now 0800. "We should head out. I need to change first." Adam nodded, " Everything ready?" Preach nodded, "All set, Top."

I turned to Nabiyha, "You're doing great, this will be over soon. okay?" She smiled and pulled me into hug. "Th-thank you. Jaz" I smile and hug her back. I pulled away from her embrace, and walked to the back of the hut to the room I was staying in.

Taking off the clothes now, I stood in front of my bag, grabbing my all black apparel. Slowly pulling my black cargo pants on, and then my shirt I heard a knock at the door. "One sec." I was pulling my shirt on when I heard the door open and close, "Jesus McG... oh Top." Adam stood in front of me.

He looked me up and down, what I would kill for him to have his hands on me like before. He cleared his throat, "Jaz we need to talk before we head out." I sit on the end of my bed, pulling my boots on. "Okay.." Shit I know where this is going.

Adam came to crouch in front of me, eyes looking sad and hungry. I could always tell what he was feeling from those eyes. "Jaz, what happened... I know there is something between us, but that line... we crossed it." I chuckled and looked down at my hands in my lap, "We obliterated it." Adam sighed, "Yeah we did.. Jaz I am your CO. I know the first time was for our cover... but this time.. felt real."

I continued to stare at my hands, "I don't know what to say.. we forget this?" Adam put a hand on my knee, "Jaz, look at me." He is the only person I would answer when orders were given this personally, I looked up. Meeting his eyes, I saw the hunger gain in his eyes again. Yay for me. "We need to leave what happened here." I stifle a laugh, "What happens in Baghdad, stays in Baghdad?" His eyes said it all. I nod in agreement.

Adam didn't move his hand, when Amir called for us that we were leaving in two minutes. I cleared my throat and took a leap of faith, I put my hand on his cheek. He tilted his head into my hand and closed his eyes, "Jaz" he grumbled out. "Since we are still in Baghdad.. one last time." I grabbed his face and pulled it to mine, kissing him like one of us would die tonight, hell one of us could. Adam let out a moan and kissed me back, and damn did that kiss bring fire to my stomach.

Adam finally pulled back, and put his forehead to mine, "You are as much devious as you are a ninja, you know that?" I laugh, "yeah i know... we should go." Adam nodded against my forehead, kissed my temple and stood. I stood and, looked at his fully one last time. "Once we get back home and set James to prison for a long time, we draw that line again?" It took a minute for Adam to respond,"yeah" Disappointment flowed through me, I grab my backpack and nod.

Adam opens the door for me and we walk into the main quarters where the rest of our team is, Top goes over the plans, Nabiyha is with Preach up front, Amir and McG to the left and right of them. Then me and Top would be behind them, watching their sixes. "Alright team, this can go south real quick, we need to be smart about this. Even though Captain James is a bastard, he isn't stupid."

"Where the meet up is on the this road on the other side of town, Nabiyha says there is a small hut that we can use for cover, and few trees outlining the road. Preach you keep Nabiya in that hut, Amir and McG you will be hidden on one side of the road, while Jaz and I are on the other." The Cellphone Jones gave Top ringed, "Its a text, it says they are heading out in 0200 hours. Lets move."

I looked at Preach, Amir and McG, "keep her safe." They nod, and McG speaks up, "Of course." I smile back and then we are walking out the door. Everyone in black tactical gear, it was hard to see anyone at first but soon eyes adjusted. We get out of base, and we flank up the way we discussed. A hand lands on my lower back, knowing who it is without turning, "Jaz."

"Adam." I took a deep breath.

"Don't die." I turn to him at that. I look for his eyes, "you too."


End file.
